De amor NO se muere
by Aurora De Logan
Summary: Han pasado meses desde que Raven y Robin están juntos y Chico Bestia piensa en suicidarse; sin embargo, no todo es lo que parece, ya que Raven lo ama y tratará de admitirlo. ¿Podrá Raven confesar su amor antes de que sea demasiado tarde? (One-shot para el reto 'Lesiones del Corazón)


Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Cada día su relación perfecta de amor se va haciendo más fuerte. Cada segundo los sentimientos hacia el otro van incrementando. Cada momento que estaban juntos era mágico para ellos.<p>

O eso parecía.

Pues su relación no era perfecta. Él la amaba a ella, y ella hacía todo lo posible para corresponder su amor. Pero no podía. Su corazón era de alguien más. Su mente soñaba con estar con la persona que **realmente **amaba. Raven soñaba con estar con aquella persona tan especial para ella. Con estar con aquél chico de piel verde. Pero no podía estar con él. Primeramente porqué estaba segura que Chico Bestia no la vería como nada más que una amiga. Y en segunda, porque estaba en una relación con alguien más. Robin y Raven. 'La pareja perfecta' eso creían todos. Pero no ella…

* * *

><p>Él sufría. Sufría como si estuviera muriendo. Su alma estaba muriendo. Ver al amor de su vida con su 'perfecto' líder era una tortura. Era peor que liberar a la Bestia. Era peor que morir. Tan solo verlos sentados juntos platicando en las mañanas antes que todos se levantaran era suficiente para poder quedarse dentro de su habitación todo el día fingiendo que dormía. Chico Bestia se levantaba cada día temprano, ansiaba un día poder encontrar a la empática sola y tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Pero cada vez que bajaba la encontraba tomando té y platicando con el Chico Maravilla. Al ver que su deseo no sería cumplido en ese día, subía a su habitación y no salía hasta medio día. Lo lastimaba no poder hablar con ella. Lo lastimaba verla tener una relación. Claro, el meta morfo siempre quiso verla feliz, y si ella era feliz él también sería feliz… o eso pensaba. Ahora no podía pensar de esa manera, lo lastimaba no poder tenerla junto a él. Lo lastimaba… y mucho.<p>

* * *

><p>-Raven, hola amor –dijo Robin a su novia mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla<p>

Raven y Robin **jamás **habían hecho _'contacto labial'. _Raven simplemente los evitaba con un _"Mis emociones pueden salirse de control" _(aunque después de vencer a Trigon sus emociones eran más fáciles de controlar y **perfectamente **podía mantener el control si algún día llegaban a besarse) o un "_Preferiría llevar la relación un poco más lenta, por favor". _Pero Raven sabía que eso en realidad quería decir _"Lo lamento Robin… no te amo…" _palabras que nunca se atrevería a decir. A Robin se le hacía perfecto que llevaran su relación lenta, ya que tenían una responsabilidad al ser héroes y **por ningún **motivo debían desatenderla. Aunque sentir los suaves labios de la empática presionados contra los suyos era algo que Robin anhelaba.

-Hola Robin… -contestó Raven dejando su taza de té en la mesa.

El Chico Maravilla ya estaba acostumbrado a las faltas de cariño por parte de la empática. Él creía que era por sus emociones. Pero no siempre lo que se cree es correcto…

-¡Amigos! Que gloriosa mañana ¿no lo creen así? –la alegre voz de la princesa alienígena resonó en la sala.

-Buenos días, Star –contestó Raven.

Robin no dijo nada. El joven sabía los sentimientos de la Tamaraneana hacia él. Sentimientos que él no podía corresponder. Sentimientos que estaban dirigidos a una chica mitad-demonio con cabello morado y piel grisácea.

-Oh, amigos ¿no han visto la presencia del amigo Chico Bestia? La última vez que lo vi fue ayer en la cena cuando dijo que estaba cansado e iría a dormir –pregunto Starfire

-Ahora que lo pienso… esa fue la última vez que yo lo vi también -contestó Robin- Rave ¿puedes ir por Bestia?

Robin (al igual que todos) no tenía ni la más mínima idea de los sentimientos del meta morfo hacia la hija de Trigon. Raven sintió unas pequeñas maripositas en el estómago ante la pregunta. Ir a buscar a Chico Bestia no era algo que se supone que ella haría. Se supone que **ella** era la que se encerraba y **él **era el que la buscaba. O así era antes que Robin llegara.

-¿Por qué? Si el Chico Bestia no quiere salir de su cueva, deberíamos dejarlo en paz. –contestó la chica de cabello violeta monótonamente

-Rave, necesitamos saber si él está bien… -replicó Robin

* * *

><p>¡Él <strong>no <strong>estaba bien! No podía estarlo. No. Su corazón estaba destrozado. Su alma derretida. Su ser corriendo en el rio de amargura y sufrimiento llamado Vida. Él ya no tenía razón de para vivir. Ni salvar a miles de personas le daban la satisfacción de saber que él servía para algo. Sin **ella**, su vida no tenía sentido. Chico Bestia sabía que ese pensamiento era idiota e inmaduro. Que no se muere por un amor. Que solo adolecentes estúpidos se atrevían a pensar en la solución que él estaba pensando. Él se había prometido a sí mismo que jamás llegaría a si quiera **pensar** en eso. Pero en ese momento lo estaba pensando. Ya había llegado al punto de lastimarse a sí mismo, sus brazos eran la prueba de ello. Pero **eso** era algo diferente. Él sabía que el suicidio era una consecuencia permanente a un problema temporal. Pero en ese momento no pensaba en las consecuencias. No pensaba en lo que su muerte podía causar.

Tomó del cajón un diente de dinosaurio afilado que tenía. Se sentó en el suelo y apoyó su espalda en el borde de su cama. Sus piernas apretadas contra su pecho. Una lágrima cruzaba su rostro. Extendió su brazo izquierdo, subió la manga de su camisa dejando al descubierto sus cicatrices y lo apoyó en sus rodillas. Colocó el diente levemente presionado a su brazo y justo cuando el filo comenzaría su recorrido a través de su vena y golpeteo en la puerta lo detuvo.

-¿Chico Bestia? –la voz monótona de Raven lo hizo soltar un grito ahogado.

No quería que ella estuviera ahí. No quería que supiera lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Prefirió quedarse callado, tal vez ella pensaría que estaba dormido y lo dejaría pasar sus últimos momentos solo.

-Chico Bestia, sé que estás ahí. –la empática continuó

-Por favor Raven –respondió el chico- necesito estar solo un momento

¡Mierda! Su voz se quebró al final. Esperó que ella no lo notara… pero no fue así

-Chico Bestia ¿estás bien? –la voz de Raven dio un ligero tono de preocupación

-Estoy bien Raven

-¡No, no lo estás! Chico Bestia, ¡abre la puerta! –demandó Raven

-Raven estoy bien

-Chico Bestia. ¡Si no abres la maldita puerta te juro que **yo** lo haré! –amenazó Raven

-Raven, estoy… -antes de que el chico pudiera terminar Raven interrumpió

-Te lo advertí –dijo y con su magia negra abrió la puerta.

Chico Bestia se levantó rápidamente y escondió el diente de dinosaurio envolviéndolo con su mano.

-Chico Bestia ¿qué ocurre? –pregunto Raven acercándose a él

-Nada, Raven, todo está bien –pero es rastro que dejaron sus lágrimas demostraba lo que sus sonrisa (forzada) quería ocultar

-No trates de mentirme. Soy empática y **sé** que nada está bien.

El meta morfo soltó un suspiro y dirigió su vista al suelo. Ella tenía razón, nada estaba bien. Estaba a punto de cometer un suicidio y ¿se atrevía a decir que **todo **estaba bien?

-¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí? –la pregunta de Raven interrumpió sus pensamientos

Chico Bestia dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la empática. Vio que sus ojos violetas estaban dirigidos hacia su mano. Instintivamente apretó el objeto fuertemente y mantuvo su mirada en los ojos de Raven. Cuando la chica volvió su mirada a los ojos del meta morfo, vio en ellos un gran dolor. Sufrimiento. Él logro ver preocupación, sus instintos animales le decían lo preocupada que estaba, tal y como un cachorro sabe la preocupación de su dueño. Chico Bestia colocó su mano en frente de él y lentamente abrió sus dedos mostrando el afilado objeto, obteniendo la atención de la empática. Los ojos de Raven se agrandaron en sorpresa, inmediatamente supo lo que él estaba planeando hacer. Dirigió su vista a los ojos tristes del meta morfo, estaba hiperventilado. ¡Jamás creyó que **él **sería capaz de hacer algo como **eso**!

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Raven con preocupación y asombro en su voz

-Porque quiero que seas feliz… sin mí -fue lo que Chico Bestia respondió.

-¡¿Crees que yo sería feliz sabiendo que hiciste eso?! ¡¿Crees que soportaría saber que el amor de mi vida murió en frente de mí y yo no hice nada para impedirlo?! –Raven perdió el control.

-¿El amor de tu vida? –preguntó incrédulo el chico

-Sí, Garfield, te amo… y no soportaría que hicieras eso –respondió Raven con voz empezando a quebrarse.

-Raven... –dejó caer el objeto al suelo y se acercó a la empática.

Raven sintió lágrimas formarse en sus bellos ojos. Los cerró con fuerza y giró su cabeza a un lado. Chico Bestia la tomó delicadamente del mentón y ladeo ligeramente su cabeza hacia arriba (pues él era un poco más alto) obligándola a verlo. Sus ojos se abrieron llenos de preocupación y tristeza y, conectándose con las esmeraldas de él, dejaron caer unas cuantas lágrimas.

-¿Me amas, Raven? ¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó seriamente Chico Bestia

-Te lo juro, no tengo idea de porque estoy con Robin, pero yo te he amado a ti desde el primer segundo… te lo juro-contestó Raven

El meta morfo sólo se dedicó a ver intensamente los ojos de su amada. Como si quisiera llegar hasta lo profundo de su ser tan solo con la mirada.

-No lo hagas, por favor –dijo finamente Raven

-Estás conmigo, no lo haría –contestó Chico Bestia

Raven se acercó a sus labios y robó un apasionado beso. No le importaba si Robin la odiaba por siempre. No le importaba si la criticaban por estar en una relación que no quería. No le importaba si la consideraban una puta por besar a alguien que no era su novio. No le importaba lo que pasaría después de este beso. **No le importaba** ya nada del mundo que no fuera ella y el chico al que le pertenecían los labios que estaba besando.

* * *

><p><strong>Así… que ¿Qué les parece si dejan un hermoso comentario? Trabajé mucho en este fic. Así que me gustaría saber que piensan de él. Y si es medio raro, (en cualquier aspecto) háganmelo saber, por favor. <strong>

**P.D. Estamos buscando amantes del BBRae dispuestos a defender a esta pareja para unirse al foro de ****_MrRayney. _****Si pueden visitarlo y unirse estaríamos agradecidos. (Aparte que son muy divertidas las 'actividades' que hacemos ahí)**


End file.
